


loved

by Svftackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Just Sex, Just smut, Kitchen Sex, Levi Ackerman Smut, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern AU, Modern Era, My First Smut, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, levi oneshot, lowkey dom levi even tho ik he's a sub in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: He loved it. Every sound that came out of your mouth was idolized. Every mewl, every moan and every whimper was ecstasy to his ears.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	loved

**Author's Note:**

> A short little oneshot I had in my mind

He loved it, he adored it, he worshipped it.

Every sound that came out of your mouth was idolized. Every mewl, every moan and every whimper was ecstasy to his ears. It indicated how hungry you were, how desperate and poor you were for his touch. His touch was the one thing that made you scream, kept you trembling and left goosebumps all over your body.

But still you asked for more. 

_More._

_More rough, more deeper and more compelling..._

Anything to make you come. Once? Twice? Hell, maybe four or five times? You drowned in lust. You were needy and he _loved_ it. He was needy and you _loved_ it. Two bodies intertwined with each other,great strong desires for each other, like a magnetic force luring the two of you together. A spell. 

You were immediately vulnerable to him as soon as he roamed his hands over your body, lightly, softly caressing your skin, leaving delicate kisses wherever he can to make you shudder. He knew all the right places, all the tantalizing places to make you breathe out his name in a whisper.

It started off innocent, you leaning back on the kitchen counter, phone in hand, wearing Levi’s over-sized white collared shirt completely naked under. You were there for a few minutes before he strolled in. One chaste kiss left another and not even shortly after he had you bent over the table ass sticking out, making you beg for his cock deep inside of you.

But let's retract a bit.

  
  
He strolled in and eyed you up and down, you felt his gaze but thought nothing of it endlessly scrolling through your phone. He walked over to you and stood right in front of you. _Close, but not close enough._ You met his glare and immediately his steel eyes penetrated through yours.

“What?” you said acting completely oblivious, well you had to if you wanted this scene to play out well. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t need to. You knew exactly what he was thinking, you knew him well enough to fathom what the look on his face was telling you. His eyes were coercive, a bored look on his face, nothing new but your heart rate increased just at his stare.

He took both of your wrists gently and pulled them around the back his neck, phone still in one of your hands. His hands however, snaked around your waist, fully aware that you were naked and gripped at your sides. His mouth met your neck and his warm breath sighed against you, visibly leaving goosebumps across your skin. He kissed your neck tenderly, tongue trailing through his lips, your fingertips stroking his onyx hair, as his hands gripped your waist.

He made his way down to your collarbone, kisses now becoming more sharp and passionate against you. A soft moan left your lips, he slowly and cautiously started unbuttoning your, _well his,_ white shirt. Not completely, just revealed enough to press kisses through the channel of your breasts. Your fingers are still grazing his undercut as he left bitter kisses all over your body. Finally he came back up to your face and gingerly pressed his lips against yours, his tongue just brushing against your lips almost in a teasing way. He grabbed your wrists again placing them down by your side and took your phone leaving it on the counter beside you. His hands then crept between your thighs which caused you to inhale as his fingers wandered closer and your legs starting to move further apart.

He watched your expression intensely,your breathing becoming heavier and slightly increasing as he moved up slowly against your inner thigh until finally his hand hovered above your clit but he didn't touch you. You let out a breath trying to keep your self control. He moved his hands to grasp your thighs, more fiercely this time and lifted you up on the counter, you held on the edge for balance.

You raised your leg up hesitantly, foot now on the counter exposing yourself to him, bare and wet, yearning for his touch. He eyed you up and down, debating whether to give you what you wanted. As I said he loved it when you were needy, needy for him and him only. He let out a soft “tch” but proceeded to bend down.

Levi was always gentle with you, at first, he delicately tasted and kissed you, which resulted in continuous soft moans. You were intoxicated, every movement of his tongue caused you to let out a pleased hum. Hands still gripping the side of the worktop and toes beginning to curl you were filled with pleasure. He continued to delve into you, while adding a few fingers, slowly but deeply pumping into you. His movements abruptly quickened and almost instantly your body was overtaken by thrill and satisfaction. His hands gripping your thighs to keep you steady as you started to shake, you were close. Breathless notes of his name escaped from your lips and a hand moved to his hair lightly roaming through his dark locks. 

The knot in your stomach started to slowly come undone the more swift his movements were becoming and the both of you knew it. Your legs shaking in his hands, your cries becoming helpless and urgent with you tugging his hair and repeating his name over and over instructing him not to stop.

He _loved_ making you come. It was his favourite thing especially if you were mad at him, he took joy in reminding you how easily he could make you come. You losing your breath and trembling in his hands. It was a sight he _loved_ to see. Eyes shut, mouth agape, either cursing his name or simply silent, the amount of ecstasy taking over your whole body. He could watch you come a hundred times over and over. He _loved_ knowing that he was the only person who could make you weak and acknowledged the fact no one could ever challenge that. But he needed to be modest.

  
  


He raised his head and removed his fingers.

Immediately all the electricity rushed out of your body and you felt cold. 

Empty.

_Fuck_.

He _loved_ teasing you, putting you on edge. Taking away your only source of pleasure and being the only person who could give it to you. He was the only one who could give you thrill and he could take it away at any damn time he damn pleased. It was easy to be wrapped around his finger. _Literally_.

He looked up at with a deadpan expression “I told you to stop wearing my shirt.” 

You looked at him unable to form a sentence in your head as you were unhinged and tried to come back down quickly, catching your breath.

He _loved_ seeing the look on your face when he took away your pleasure, almost like you were about to collapse. Of course he kept his expression stoic and rose up pulling you closer to him. His face hovered in front of yours, he licked his lips sublimely, relishing at the taste of you.If that didn't want to make you come even more, you didn't know what did. Your thighs were pressed together in an attempt to recreate the spark you had felt and grasp the orgasm before it disappeared.

He undoubtedly noticed this and sensed your impatience, he too was growing irritable but he wanted to cherish you. Savour you. Taste every part of you. He wanted to show you how much he treasured you. Levi didn't usually let a lot of people into his life and you were one of the rare ones that took time understand him and promised to stay by his side whenever you could.

His fingers caressed your skin, his touch, his soft touch could do horrendous things to you. Your eyes met with his and this time his grey pupils were filled with lust, a dark desire and craving for you. You cupped his cheeks and brought his lips to yours. Immediately the lust emerged and your lips were hungrily clashing against each other as if it was your last kiss. Quiet groans escaped from his lips as your bodies pressed against each other; the heavy and sensual weight of lust, hands roaming across your bodies, tearing off his clothes as he once more lifted you up off the counter lips still linked together. Still yearning for each other, no matter how close you already were.

_More._

_More closer, deeper inside._  
  
  
  
  


He pushed you over the kitchen island table, your bare ass out in front of him, he admired the view and kept both of your wrists behind your back with one hand. He could hear your restrained whimpers already faltering under his roughness. 

A sudden slap on your ass kept you quiet.

The anticipation of when he would enter inside crept around you, wondering when he would selfishly take you all in, the thought of being filled by his cock was unbearable as you drowned in despair.

_Until finally..._

He thrusted inside making you loudly gasp and attempt to steady yourself on the table, you finally felt complete. A rush of pleasure taking over your body. This was enough to make you come. But you didn't. You held yourself back. Levi _loved_ it when you were patient and held yourself together purposely, just to let him break you into a million pieces and then put you back together again afterwards. He slowly moved deeper, just an inch, at this point your whole body was trembling; you bit your lip keeping your cries in but failed as soon as Levi pulled out. He internally chuckled, he _loved_ knowing that you were incomplete without him inside. He too agreed that he preferred your walls tightening around him and it gave him pleasure but also indicated that without him, you were constantly longing for his touch.

He _loved_ it when you told him what you wanted, specific too. He _loved_ when you begged. Begged for his cock as if it was the only thing in the world that you wanted. Like you couldn't live without it. A necessity. He _loved_ the constant reminder that he was the only thing you needed, that no one else could compare to him, that nothing else could come close to him.

Once deciding to give you mercy. he pounded into you relentlessly, leaving you too enchanted to respond, hands tightly gripping your waist as he devoured you. Eyes rolling to the back of your head, hands trying to grasp the table for support as you were roughly pushed back and forth, the sound of skin slapping against each other and his grunts filling the room.

You _loved_ it when he praised you. Calling you a good girl. Or telling you how well you were taking him. How good you felt, how wet you were just for him and how obedient you were for him.

You didn't have the voice to respond or tell him how good he felt, the pleasure taking full control of your body leaving you speechless only letting out short, broken whimpers every now and then.

"Tell me how good it feels" he demanded, knowing perfectly well that you didn't have the strength to tell him but he _loved_ pushing you, testing you, seeing how far you could run past your limit. He pulled out slightly almost as if he gave you a second to catch your breath and respond.

You raised your head and your mouth was agape ready to confess to him but he cut you off before you could answer by plunging into you again and a sweet little cry emerged from your lips.

"huh?" he grunted "Tell me how good it feels" he queried, mocking you deliberately while still roughly pounding into you.

Your mind was blank. No words could come out. Even as you opened your mouth, nothing came out all you could think about was about wanting to come. Wanting to release. To let go. To melt into him.

Strained, breathy moans was the only thing you could express, he hummed at you and praised you still snapping his hips sharply against you.

"Good girl" he purred while grabbing your hair forcing you to raise your head. He leaned over you, his grunts and curses repeating in your ear as his breath left shivers on your shoulder.

You were incredibly close. On the verge, the tip. It was there. Right there in front of you. Whether or not Levi allowed you to grasp it was still in question. Any second now he could pull away, put an end to this frenzy , taking away your only source of euphoria but that was the last thing you wanted. But you could barely form the sentences together as he was slamming against you, your body was screaming for more, trying to shout for release, for the cord to break.

He knew. 

He knew, but he wanted to hear it. The satisfaction fleeing from you, in your voice, your aching tone. The lust and desire.

He needed to hear it.

He whispered your name softly to you in your ear, movements still not faltering away "Tell me...tell me how much you want to come"

The most you could croak out was a desperate "so much" before it was cut off by whimper warning the both of you about your climax.

Then it came. Everything was bliss. Slowed. Quiet.

"Then come for me" he grunted in your ear.

Without hesitation you came undone to his melody, body electrified reaching a new high as you convulsed beneath him. Your breath was lost in the process and a length of silence spoke for you as you trembled. The rush came over you and every inch of your body. It was _incredible_.

"Good girl" he quietly praised again slowing down his actions as he approached his climax too; he adored this sight once again feeling you shake beneath him, out of breath. A few strokes later and Levi became undone, releasing inside of you and taking a moment to descend. 

He _loved_ it. Everything. Every second. 

_He loved you._

_Every sound that came out of your mouth was idolized. Every mewl, every moan, every whimper was ecstasy to his ears._

But of course, he may not blatantly show it but you could sense it; after cleaning you up he left you with a smirk accompanied by the lingering words falling out of his mouth,

"I better not catch you in my shirts again brat."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of updating my stories whoops, also apologies if this was badly written kinda rushed and idek what I was doing but yeah. Maybe i'll delete this :/  
> Sorry for any mistakes, have a good day/ night! :)
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
